Project Summary The objective of the 30th Annual Workshop on Magnetic Resonance Angiography is to provide a forum for scientists and scientist-clinicians, clinical staff and industry interested in MR angiography techniques. The Workshop is the annual meeting of the Society for Magnetic Resonance Angiography (SMRA). At this meeting, emerging techniques and exciting new applications to visualize the vascular system, measure and display blood flow and improve patient outcomes will be presented. MR angiography is an important clinical tool that is applied to millions of patients annually and accounts for an estimated 10% of all MR procedures. Recent advances in time-resolved imaging, non-contrast imaging, post-processing techniques, flow measurements, and flow visualization, as well other innovations, continue to make MRA a dynamic, cutting-edge area of interest for scientific investigation. A major goal of this SMRA Workshop is to provide scientists, clinicians, and students with the opportunity to build connections, pool their knowledge, and educate each other in order to accelerate the refinement of MRA technology and critically how to apply it in clinical practice. Topics for the MRA Workshop will include: vascular disease mechanisms, vessel wall and plaque imaging, quantification of blood flow dynamics, machine learning including deep learning plus `Big Data', vessel lumen imaging, MRA of the brain, heart, abdomen, and extremities; contrast agents, cardiac MR, assessment of cardiac structure & function, clinical study design, new MRA techniques, interventional MRI, MRI of implanted devices, technology assessment, and comparing MRI with other medical imaging modalities. The 3-day workshop will be preceded by an informative one-day educational program that will include both fundamental and advanced lectures from international experts in the field. These topics and educational objectives of the 30th Annual Workshop on Magnetic Resonance Angiography are directly related to the NHLBI mission to provide global leadership for research, training, and education to promote the prevention and treatment of heart and blood diseases. The scientific presentations will include new discoveries about the causes of disease and as such contribute to the translation of basic discoveries into clinical practice. In addition, the proposed educational activities as well as discussion among participants will foster training and mentoring of emerging scientists and physicians. In this context, the workshop will support a collaborative research infrastructure, including participants from academic institutions and industry.